The Second Way Around
by MysticBlood
Summary: /Was it fun, Echizen? Was there a rush of thrill as you tried to keep the truth from us for a very long time?/ \and I don’t know why I’m scared to lose you!\ OshitariFemRyo. SONGFIC.
1. Losing Grip

_**Losing Grip**_

"That was a hectic day, wasn't it?" Oishi asked his teammates as they walked out the gates.

The others nodded in response as they felt the day's rush die down.

Momo then looked up and said, "Hey, I heard this _Cabana_ bar nearby – "

"Bar?!" the others chorused (except Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma)

Momo shok his head, "No not _that _kind of bar! It's like a family-themed bar! And they serve great food and drinks and also, since it's Friday, there's going to be a performance and tonight, it'll be a special performance by this girl whom they say is _really _good."

"Nyaaaa~ let's go there!" Eiji excitedly jumped up and down, "It'll be like rewarding ourselves for a great work, nyaa."

The others agreed immediately and so did Tezuka after a bit of convincing (more like _blackmailing_ coughfujicough), Ryoma didn't though.

"I have other plans for tonight. I can't go."

"Ehhhh?" Momo drawled, "Ryoma has a…"

He paused to add a dramatic effect.

"Date?" Eiji finished for his kohai and both had sly grins on their faces.

Ryoma only looked to the side and pouted cutely, "Old man's making me play with him all night."

"Maa… let's just let him go this once, minna." Oishi then came to the rescue, trying to persuade the others to let Ryoma go.

Without second thoughts, Ryoma jogged to their house's direction.

As he did arrive, he ran up to his bedroom and grabbed his hair before pulling it out. As he did, long black hair with emerald green tints cascaded freely and finally reached the mid-back area. She threw off the shirt and let go of the bandages that was around the chest area.

Echizen Ryoma, the _Prince _of Tennis is a _girl_.

She stared at herself in the mirror before the first tear ran down her soft cheeks. A soft sob escaped her mouth before she fell down on the floor and covered her face with her small tennis-calloused hands.

'_He… he used me all this time… he never loved me…'_ she felt Karupin paw her leg gently, silently asking his mistress what was wrong.

She looked at Karupin with her tear-stained cheeks and tear-filled eyes.

"He… he… he used me, Karupin. He had someone else all along." She then hugged the Himalayan cat who purred softly in her ears.

_Ryoma checked her Tennis bag to make sure nothing was left behind. Just as she did, she realized that her hat was still in the club room. She let out a frustrated groan and trekked back to the club room._

_She was about to reach for the door which was slightly opened when she heard moaning._

_She peeked inside and saw Tezuka and Fuji kissing each other passionately. Her eyes widened and she inhaled sharply. She ran away, never stopping, she grabbed her bag from underneath a tree and ran towards the gate where the others were. Slightly panting, she straightened up and proceeded to wait for the other two who were not there yet._

_She bit her lower lip and looked down the cold pavement._

'_How could he? Those past 2 months… were all of those lies?' Ryoma looked from the side of her eyes to the two who were making their way to their group._

_Ryoma declined their invitation and ran away._

_He ran away from Fuji Shuusuke._

'_How could you Shuusuke, how could you do this to me?'_

Ryoma wiped away the tears from her eyes and stood up, "I should be strong, ne, Karupin?" she muttered silently.

She went in the bathroom and washed her face. After she did, she opened the closet and began dressing herself. She was now wearing a black tank top over a red shirt. Her checkered black, red and white pleated skirt stopped an inch above her knees and black leather boots to complete her outfit.

She left her hair down and grabbed a black beret before picking up her guitar case and running down the stairs.

"I'll be down at the _Cabana_!" she yelled out before walking out.

**-o0o-**

As soon as she entered the place, the employees immediately recognized her. "Ryoma-san, you will be up in 5 minutes." Said one employee, she nodded as she continued to the backstage and peeked through the curtains to see where they sat.

It turned out that they sat on a table right in front of the stage and just beside their table were the Hyotei regulars.

'_What a coincidence…'_ Ryoma thought sarcastically. Atobe's team came here every Friday since ever they opened. Yes, Ryoma's parents owned the place and Atobe was – unfortunately – her cousin.

"_**And now! Let us welcome the one and only, Hikari!"**_ the emcee announced, using her stage name, as soon as he did applauses were heard.

Ryoma immediately wore the guitar strap around her shoulders. She prided her black electric guitar which had a Chinese dragon painted in silver dancing around the guitar.

Her eyes made contact with Atobe's as she scanned the audience.

"The song's title is _Losing Grip_." She said before backing a bit and began strumming her guitar.

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say_

Her voice rang throughout the bar and her eyes locked on Fuji, as if telling him to listen well.

_I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided_

She broke the eyes contact and made and eye contact to each regular and then back to Fuji.

_Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

Her eyes then wandered off to the rest of the bar occupants.

_Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok_

By this time, some of the girls in the bar sang with her as they raised their glasses, as if in agreement to her.

_I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided_

_Why should I care_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

Atobe seemed to understand what she was trying to say and only shook his head. Ryoma closed her eyes as she continued singing.

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

Atobe knew of Fuji and her. Atobe knew of Tezuka and Fuji but didn't tell his cousin as not to hurt her. But it seems like she knew it the hard way.

_Open your eyes  
Open up wide_

Those lines were definitely dedicated to Fuji.

_Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone _

_Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

_Why should I care if you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care if you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere._

The song then ended and the bar seemed to bounce along with the people who were bouncing up and down as they applauded the girl who bowed down to the crowd and gave them a flirtatious wink. She grabbed her beret and threw it like a Frisbee to the people who started fighting over the sought after object.

Thankfully, it was Oshitari who managed to get it who gave her a sexy smirk.

She left the stage and let out a sigh.

Now… everything had ended. There will be no more Fuji in her life.

He's long done.

And he will _not_ have the satisfaction of seeing her hurt.

**-o0o-**

**Errhhmm…. This plot struck me while I was listening to **_**Losing Grip **_**by Avril Lavigne… obviously..**

**Uhm… I think I'll turn it into a multi-chapter **_**if **_**you like, but it will be a songfic and updates won't be fast… so, it'll be your choice.**

**REVIEW please.**

**MysticBlood**


	2. Art of Letting Go

**I forgot to place a disclaimer on the previews chapter!**

**And **_**yes **_**I decided to continue and turn this into a multi-chapter. I've already set my mind on **_**OshiRyo**_**. An unusual pair, right? I want to try this pair for now… heheh.**

**Oh right!**

_**I don't own the song **_**Losing Grip **_**by **_**Avril Lavigne.**

_**I don't own **_**Prince of Tennis **_**and also, I don't own the song **_**The Art of Letting Go **_**by **_**Jennylyn Mercado.**

* * *

_**The Art of Letting Go**_

Oshitari Yuushi is Hyotei's _tensai._

And he knows that he deserves that title.

Last day's incident was still fresh in his mind.

The way that girl looked at Seigaku's Fuji, he knew that the girl had sang that song especially for him.

Of course, he also knew who that girl was. He found out through Atobe – who was her cousin.

'_Echizen Ryoma. What an interesting girl you are._' He let out a light chuckle as he followed Atobe's order of running 30 laps for warm-up.

"What are you laughing at?" Mukahi asked curiously as he eyed his doubles partner, "Nothing, Gaku-kun."

"Oi! What are you doing talking?! Finish your laps!" Atobe's voice called out.

Morning practice eventually ended and they all went their separate ways towards their own classes.

Oshitari walked up to Atobe since they had 1st period together.

"Ne, Atobe, is she alright?" Oshitari asked, already sure that Atobe knew who he meant.

Atobe then frowned a bit, recalling the night before, "I hope she is. That bastard dared to hurt her."

Oshitari let out a sigh, secretly agreeing with Atobe.

Not that he was in love with Ryoma or anything. He just felt this over-protectiveness like a brother would for his sister. She _is _Atobe's cousin right? So it was only right to feel that way for her.

Right?

Right.

But, was it right to always think if she was alright?

What if Fuji will hurt her again?

What if Fuji would take advantage of the state Ryoma was currently in to hurt her even more?

What if –

"Oshitari-san, please read the next paragraph." The teacher cut Oshitari's trail of thoughts.

He smoothly stood up and read from his book, unable to notice Atobe's stare from his seat.

'_Careful, Yuushi or you just might fall for my dear cousin._'

**

* * *

  
**

Ryoma buried her head further into her arms as she forced herself to go to sleep.

It was English period and during this period, she would usually be asleep.

Letting out a silent groan she tried to straighten up and decided to just stare at the board, wondering if it would burn into ashes for a few more minutes of staring.

But it miserably failed.

During the whole period, she was restless, not that anyone noticed it. She then settled to staring outside the window and her eyes landed on a big tree which can provide shade for around 5 people if they sat around it.

His eyes then unconsciously trailed towards the Tennis Club room.

She closed her eyes and wished for the subject to just end quickly.

And it did. The bell rung, signaling _Lunch _time.

She hurriedly picked up her books and grabbed her back before dashing out of the room. She went straight to the rooftop and closed the door before sliding down the closed door, holding back a sob.

A soft melody then began playing throughout the school.

Every lunch period, songs would be played in order to keep students entertained.

_Put away the pictures, put away the memories  
I put over and over through my tears  
I've held them 'til I'm blind, they kept my hope alive  
As if somehow that I'd keep you here _

Ryoma just sat there, leaning against the door not letting anyone get through.

She's heard of students trying to get in but gave up since she blocked the door. She was being stupid, she knew it.

'_But he played with me… that's unfair….'_ Ryoma's eyes stared at the blue sky and saw clouds slowly passing over her.

_  
Once you believe in a love forevermore  
How do you leave it in a drawer _

_  
_He told her that he would do anything to make her happy. To make her smile, to put away any frown that would find its way to her cute lips.

He promised her that he would love her _forever._

_  
Now here it comes, the hardest part of all  
Unchain my heart that's holding on _

_How do I start to live my life alone  
Guess I'm just learning, learning the art of letting go  
_

Fuji sat with Tezuka and the rest of the regulars at their usual seat in the canteen. Although at first, they were unsettled because of Ryoma's absence, they soon settled down after being assured that only wanted some 'alone time'.

_  
Try to say it's over, say the word good bye  
But each time it catches in my throat _

It may not be obvious, but Fuji seemed to worry since ever the song began playing.

Of course, he knew that he had hurt Ryoma.

But it was just inevitable that he loved Tezuka more than he loved her.

He did love her…

But it just didn't last long.

_  
You're still here in me and I can't set you free  
So I hold on to what I wanted most _

He realized that he only gave her all those sweet nothings. '_Gomen, Ryoma… gomenasai.'_

_  
Maybe someday we'll be friends forevermore  
Wish I could open up that door _

'_Maybe… we're better off as friends.'_

_  
Now here it comes the hardest part of all  
Unchain my heart that's holding on  
How do I start to live my life alone  
Guess I'm just learning, learning the art of letting go_

Letting out a sigh, Ryoma was thankful that school was finally over.

She was the last one to exit the club room and she did not expect Fuji to be outside waiting for her.

"Fuji-senpai, buchou already left." She said to him, pretending to be unaffected.

"Ryoma."

_Watching us fade, what can I do  
But try to make it through the pain _

_Of one more day without you _

_**Just one more day… One more day and I will be over you. **_

_**Even though it may seem quick and hard, I will try my best.**_

_  
Where do I start to live my life alone  
I guess I'm learning, only learning  
Learning the art of letting go_

_**I will forget you and move on.**_

_**Maybe…. Maybe I will find somebody that I can love more than I loved you.**_

_**Someone who won't fool me and promise me sweet nothings.**_

Oshitari twirled his pencil around his fingers as he thought of the equation to be used for their assignment. His mind kept on drifting off to another thing…_person._

"Tch. What a pain this is."

"Yu-chan!" his door slammed open to reveal a girl older than him. She ran over to give him a hug and began talking, "Yu-chan, you have no idea how boring it is without you! I miss you so much that's why I will be here for 3 months! Isn't that great?! And not only that, we will be always together and you wouldn't have to miss me anymore because I will always be here!"

Oshitari pried her arms off him, "Nee-chan… calm down."

Oshitari Yukira was an unusual girl, in Oshitari's opinion. She was really beautiful and had everything a girl could want. But she was just too hyper that it creeps out the suitors lined up.

Oshitari Yuushi, on the other hand, was a complete gentleman with a slight hint of perverted-ness (**Is that a word? Well, it is now!**), he had a knack of looking at girls' legs, a big flirt and a complete heart-breaker. Well… he _is _still a gentleman, right? Uhh…. Right.

"So, Yuushi, do you have a girlfriend now?"

Yuushi adjusted his glasses, "No, nee-chan."

His sister's face gave him an I-don't-believe-you look.

"So, I guess I'll be meeting her soon, ne? I can hardly wait!"

Yuushi seriously thought that his sister had the case of Reverse Psychology.

**

* * *

  
**

Ryoma laid down on her bed and caressed Karupin as she thought to herself.

'_Trust is so hard to earn but so easy to lose…'_ she shifted her position and let out a sigh, '_Why is it so hard to earn something but it's so easy to lose it?'_

Her phone vibrated and she slowly read the Caller I.D. before answering.

"Keigo, what do you want?" she listened to her cousin babbling something, "Tomorrow? Well… I guess I can try… don't get your hopes up though. Night, bye."

Ryoma raised Karupin up and looked at his eyes, "Ne, should I go with Keigo and his team tomorrow?"

Karupin let out a small meow.

"Hmm…I guess I should then."

Ryoma yawned and placed Karupin beside her before going to sleep.

**

* * *

  
**

**Waaaaaaaa I hate this chapter….**

**Well… please tell me what you think and you can also give me some ideas because I already have something up but I don't know how to put it… hahahah.**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Try Again

**Gah. Sorry for the super-late update! I had a writer's block for this story. So here's the 3****rd**** chapter!**

**Disclaimer:: I don't own PoT, and I don't own the song **_**Try Again **_**by **_**Westlife**_**. I love Westlife. Hihihih**

* * *

_**Try Again**_

"Oi, Monkey King! Is that the best you can do? Even a five year old can hit that kind of shot!" Ryoma called out to her cousin who was playing a game against Oshitari. The other regulars were paired up to play a match and Ryoma was having fun irritating Atobe to no end.

Oshitari, of course, was enjoying the game. With Ryoma insulting her cousin, he discovered a new side of Atobe. He could hear Ryoma snickering from the sidelines, clearly having the time of her life insulting Atobe.

"Ehhh? What's that, Monkey King? _Yuushi-kun _scored a point!" Ryoma stressed out Yuushi's name in order to annoy Atobe. Atobe didn't like Ryoma calling any boy so with such a familiar manner. His eyebrow twitched as he saw Oshitari smirking from the opposite court. '_Ahn? What's this Yuushi? What's that reaction? Nothing can escape from my Insight.' _Atobe let out a smirk as he received the ball.

* * *

"Game, set and match to Atobe, 7 games to 5." Ryoma announced in a bored manner. Atobe flipped his hair as he proclaimed, "Be awed by Ore-sama prowess, brat!"

Ryoma's eye twitched, "I'm kicking your ass next Saturday, Monkey King! Just you wait!"

Oshitari let out a chuckle as he witnessed the exchange of words between the two equally-spoiled brats. Grabbing his towel, he wiped of the sweat on his face. He grabbed a bottle of water and consumed its content. Letting out a sigh of content, he realized that the two brats weren't quarreling anymore. Turning around, he saw Atobe talking on the phone and eventually ended it.

"Tch. Unfortunate it may be, but Ore-sama has matters to attend to. Yuushi, you better watch over Ryoma." _'Or else Nanjiroh-ojisan and Rinko-obasan will have my head.'_

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "Too bad ne, Monkey King." Ryoma turned around to face Oshitari, "Ne, _Yuushi-kun _let's have a great time during our _date_, ne?" Ryoma's voice sounded so cute and innocent that Oshitari had to stop himself from blushing. "Yuushi, Ore-sama will be having your head if anything bad happens to Ryoma, understood?" Atobe faced the tensai, ignoring his cousin's remark (though he _did _hear the 'date' part and maybe about having a great time… okay so maybe he _did_ hear it but chose to ignore it). Oshitari only gave him a smirk, "Do you really think that I would let anybody get a hold of this precious brat?"

Atobe turned around and gave glares at the other regulars.

They the began fidgeting and said their own excuses on how they need to get back hom since they had errands and other stuff needed to be done.

"I guess it's just you and me, Echizen-san." Oshitari turned to face the cross-dressing freshman prodigy who simply gave a shrug. "I'm starving, wanna grab something to eat?" Ryoma looked up at him expectantly, and Oshitari – who knew about her monster appetite – just said yes.

* * *

Oshitari stole a glance at the rare beauty walking beside him. They had finished eating their lunch, and much to Oshitari's amusement, she finished 2 bowls of yakisoba, a plate of fried tempura and drank a whole glass of strawberry milkshake to drown it all down. "Ne senpai, you wouldn't mind eating some ice cream, right? There's this Ice Cream Parlor that has great flavors and they're so delicious too!" Oshitari smiled at the girl whose eyes shone like a child.

"Lead me there, then." Oshitari's heart skipped a beat when her petite hands took hold of his large one and began leading him. '_Is it really proper for me to feel this way?'_ he looked Ryoma, he had known of this side of Ryoma and he liked it better than the cocky, arrogant side of her. But he did still find that side of her cute.

Before he knew it, he was already holding a cone of mint flavored ice cream while Ryoma had a chocolate flavored one. "Echizen-san, would you like to go to the mall? It's just nearby."

"Hmmm. I need to check out the new sports' store there… so, sure!" They began walking again and after a few seconds, Ryoma spoke up again, "Oh, and you can call me Ryoma." Oshitari blinked at the sudden proposition but quickly recomposed himself, "Then you can call me Yuushi, Ryoma-chan." He liked the way her name rolled off his tongue so easily, "Hai, Yuushi-kun!" a smile formed on her lips.

As they were about to cross the street, the sky turned gray and rain slowly began to pour. They both sheltered beneath the roof of a nearby store. "Awww. That sucks!" Ryoma whined, Oshitari chuckled at her childish behaviour. As the rain continued to rain harder, the wind became colder and Ryoma couldn't help but shiver as the wind hit her skin. Oshitari realized how cold Ryoma must be since she was only wearing a green sleeveless shirt and a pair of knee-length shorts. Taking off his regulars' jersey, he placed it around Ryoma who was shocked at his gesture, "Yuushi…kun?"

He only gave him a smile before grabbing his phone and dialed home, it was only then that he realized that the servants were having the week off and his parents were away on a trip and only his sister remained at home. "Let's go to my house since it's nearer." He hailed a taxi and they both got in, the ride was silent and Ryoma was just staring outside the window when she suddenly saw two figures sharing an umbrella. She looked down and sat straight on her seat staring at his intertwined hands. '_It still hurts after all… seeing Shu – Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou together.'_

She then hugged her knees and buried her head on the space between. She smiled bitterly to herself, '_So foolish of me to think that I've moved on._' Closing her eyes, she felt drowsiness wash over her body, a boy's image flashed in her mind as she thought of one last thing, '_If only… it was you…'_

Oshitari had seen the girl's reaction through the window's reflection. He also saw Tezuka and Fuji and knew that it must've caused pain to the girl. He reached over to brush the girl's hair, realizing that she had fell asleep.

"If only I've made a move earlier… you wouldn't have to go through this pain."

He had realized that after all these years of knowing the girl through Atobe, he had always felt something different about her. But he kept on denying the feelings he felt for the said girl.

They arrived at his house and he paid the fare, he went out first and opened Ryoma's door and carefully took her in his arms. As soon as he entered the house, his sister saw the little girl in her brother's arms. "Awwww. Is that your girlfriend, Yuushi?" all that she received was a pointed glare.

He went up to his room and placed her on the bed. He turned on his stereo before sitting on his bed and gently caressed her cheek, Ryoma unconsciously reacted to the hand and called out, "Shuusuke…" a lone tear ran down the porcelain cheek.

_Hush now don't you cry  
There will be a better day  
I promise you_

Ryoma shot up from the bed as realization dawned upon her, "He…he…" more and more tears streamed down her cheeks and Oshitari pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on his chest.

_We can work it out  
But only if you let me know  
What's on your mind_

"It's okay now, Ryoma." Oshitari silently told the girl who clutched tighter on his shirt as her sobs continued.

_Baby, I thought it was forever  
Through any kind of weather  
But some day you will find what your searching for_

"He… he promised…" was the what Ryoma said through chokes and tears, he looked at Oshitari in the eyes, "He promised…" Oshitari gently wiped the tears away on her cheek with his thumb, "I trusted him!"

_Try again  
Never stop believing  
Try Again  
Don't give up on your love  
Stumble and fall  
Its the heart of it all  
When you fall down (down)  
Just try again_

"Don't give up now, Ryoma." '_I'm here.' _ "I don't want to be hurt again, Yuushi…I don't want to experience the pain again… it hurts so much, right here…" Ryoma clutched her chest.

_So lie down let it go  
Hey you will never be alone  
I promise you_

_If you can't fight the feeling (oh yeah)  
Surrender in you heart  
Remember love will set you free_

"Shhh." Oshitari ran his thumb on Ryoma's lips, he slowly lowered his head, his lips stopped a centimeter away from Ryoma's "Please, Yuushi…" was all Ryoma said before she moved closer and let her lips meet with his.

_Baby, I thought it was forever  
You would always be together  
But some day you will find what your searching for_

Oshitari ran his fingers down her hair and pulled her closer, '_Just this once. Let me make this mistake just this once.'_

_Try again  
Never stop believing  
Try Again  
Don't give up on your love  
Stumble and fall  
Its the heart of it all  
When you fall down (down)  
Just try again_

They hadn't noticed that the door was left ajar, nor did they notice the knowing smile from a girl, '_You're growing up, Yuushi… I'm so proud of you.'_

_Baby when a heart is crying  
It sometimes feels like dying  
The tear drops fall like rain_

The rain outside grew stronger which was soon accompanied by lighting and thunder making the girl in Yuushi's arms clutch on tighter.

_Baby I thought it was forever  
You would always be together  
But some day you will find what you're searching for_

As they broke away, only one name escaped Ryoma's mouth before she effectively fell asleep. "Hello, Echizen-san? Ryoma is here with me… yes, Keigo told me to take care of her… Understood. I will bring her tomorrow morning."

Oshitari placed down the phone and went in his bathroom, he stared at himself in the mirror before running a hand through his hair. He punched his mirror which made his knuckles bleed. "Damn it. Notice me, Ryoma." Tears slowly escaped the tensai's eyes.

_Try again  
Never stop believing (oh no)  
Try Again  
Don't give up on your love (dont give up on your love baby)_

"Yuushi, what's wrong with you?! I said, 10 laps around the court!" Atobe shouted at the tensai who was spacing away. He had noticed the bandage on his right arm and chose to ignore it.

Oshitari had been staring off to space as he recalled last night's incident.

_They broke away from their forbidden kiss, Oshitari looked down only to find Ryoma asleep, her mouth opened and unconsciously said, "I love you… Shuusuke."_

_Try again (just try again)  
Never stop believing (eehh)  
Try Again  
Don't give up on your love  
Stumble and fall  
Its the heart of it all  
When you fall down  
Just try again_

"Nya, Ochibi! Snap out of it!" Eiji called out to Ryoma who was mindlessly rallying with Eiji. Unknown to her, cerulean blue eyes followed her every move.

Ryoma had been thinking if did she really kiss him. '_You're only lying to him… all those time, you saw Shuusuke through him.' _A voice in her head told her which made her stop on her tracks and made a ball pass by her. She dropped her racket and ran out of the courts towards the faucets. Splashing water to her face, she angrily thought to herself, '_Damnit, Ryoma! Move on already! You took advantage of your situation and kissed Yuushi! What the hell is wrong with you?!'_

_

* * *

_

"Yuushi, come here." Atobe called out to the tensai who obediently approached him, "What happened yesterday?"

Oshitari gave a shrug, "Nothing. We just had fun. That's all."

Atobe raised a brow, "Really? Explain to Ore-sama then why you seem so spaced out." Oshitari looked at him in the eye, "Don't make me say it, Atobe. You know all to well why."

**I've FINALLY updated! C'mon guys, be happy!!**

**Please review! By the way. c: **

**MysticBlood**


	4. Take Me to Your Heart

So, I understand that this part here is where I explain why I haven't update for almost a year now… school – generalizing the projects, tests and the training, then there's the Author's Block and lastly, our computer was once again reformatted and I lost all the data I've gathered and unfortunately, I failed to put it in my USB for back-up and my brain failed to remember what I've written in the past. Tsk.

I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers who are still reading this fic and ehrm, _patiently_ waited for my update. :) And here it is…

**Disclaimer: **The great Takeshi Konomi owns Prince of Tennis. And I don't own the song _**Take Me to Your Heart**_by _Michael Learns to Rock_.

-.-.-.-

Ryoma dragged her feet as she walked down the hallways. She managed to walk like a zombie yet she still looked cool at the same time. She'd had a tiring night because of her father who just wouldn't stop pestering her about Oshitari. Letting out another aggravated sigh, she ran a hand through her wig and opened her locker getting out everything she needed for that day.

'_Jeez, stupid old geezer making me stay up all night asking stupid questions about Yuushi-kun. What a nuisance.' _She thought to herself with a small pout on her lips. She slammed her locker door shut and was met by Freshmen trio.

"Hey Echizen!"

'_Oh great, just what I needed a secondary alarm clock in the form of a unibrow boy.'_

"Hey Echizen, did you hear about the new _Cabana _bar? It's awesome there, especially that girl who has a really nice voice. She's talented isn't she? I bet she'd be all over me when she sees my awesome tennis moves from my two years of experience in tennis!" Horio gloated out loud as they walked towards their homeroom. Ryoma had to hold back a grimace and grumbled to herself, "Ch'yea right. In your wildest dreams."

Ryoma managed to block out his voice as she walked in the room with a babbling Horio tailing her. As she sat down on her chair, she gave Horio one last annoyed glance before burying her head in her arms and she got the immediate result just as she predicted.

"Oi Echizen! Are you even listening to me?! How dare you sleep on me! Echi - "

"Horio-kun, please take your seat now. Classes will be starting." Their homeroom calmly entered the room and placed her things on her table. Horio unceremoniously sat down on his chair with a 'Hmpf' and gave Ryoma a glare who continued to ignore him.

"Well class, I'd just like to remind you that the game between Hyotei and our school will be held this coming Saturday at the usual place, the Sakura Prefectures. Please do support them as they are training very hard just to win this game." Their teacher said with a pleasant tone, giving Ryoma a look of amusement. "Oh, before I forget, let's do the roll call…"

Ryoma stared outside her window with her head still buried in her hands; her eyes had drifted towards the tennis courts before they began to feel droopy. "Echizen Ryoma-kun." At hearing his name, he raised his right hand tiredly before proceeding to sleep.

There's nothing special happening anyway. Why waste the precious sleeping time?

-.-.-.-

Yuushi fixed his glasses once again as he felt it slide off its proper place. He studied the writings on the board before copying them down his notebook neatly. He always had this habit of double checking whether what the teacher was teaching was correct or not. Realizing that their topic was what he had read in advance that weekend, he placed his pen down and rubbed his temple with his hand. He then stared at his bandage-covered hand and thought to himself warily, '_What have I gotten myself in to._'

-.-.-.-

"Echizen," a shadow blocked Ryoma's light as she was lying down on the rooftop, relaxing after she'd eaten her lunch, she looked up and had to squint her eyes, "can I have a word with you." It was more of a statement. Ryoma sat up after a few moments and let out a sigh, "What do you want, buchuo?" she looked up at him under her cap, meeting his hazel eyes with her golden ones.

Tezuka relaxed his pose a bit and asked, "What's wrong?"

Ryoma couldn't help but raise a brow at the question, "Huh?"

"You've been off it these past dew days, whatever is bothering you has been affecting you playing," Tezuka's voice seemed cold to Ryoma's ear as he continued speaking, "We can't get careless, Echizen. Not when we're facing Hyotei this Saturday. I don't want a personal problem hinder your performance. Act like a professional, Echizen. You're better than this."

Ryoma clenched her fists and stood up.

"You're right, buchuo."

A smirk.

"I _am_ better than this."

Ryoma turned around and left Tezuka standing there alone, a scrutinizing gaze upon Ryoma. '_Something's still off._'

As Ryoma stepped on the last step of the stairs, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She then found herself staring back at piercing blue eyes. "Ryoma." was all Fuji said before he was pushed back by the girl.

"Excuse me Fuji-senpai, but I have to go now." Ryoma ignored the stares she received as she walked down the hallway towards her classroom.

"Shuusuke." Tezuka looked at his boyfriend in surprise, not expecting to find him there. Fuji gave Tezuka a smile, "Ah, Kunimitsu. What were you doing at the rooftop?"

"Just wanted some fresh air." Tezuka couldn't think of a reason why he lied to his boyfriend, but it felt right at that time.

Fuji didn't show it, but he was hurt that Tezuka lied to him. He knew that Tezuka talked to Ryoma about his recent performance, but why didn't he tell him the truth? So instead, he gave Tezuka a smile, "Saa. Weren't you looking for Echizen to ask a favor from him?"

A subtle twitch managed to find its way to Tezuka's features, he had forgotten about that. Fuji let out a chuckle and grabbed the piece of parchment in Tezuka's hand. "I'll give it to Echizen and I'll talk to his teacher for him, okay?" Tezuka could only nod his head, "Thank you, Shuusuke."

-.-.-.-

"Yuushi-kun!" Oshitari turned around to meet whoever called him only to be met by Akihara Mira, the president of his fanclub. He had to hold back a frown since he had to stay pleasant when around girls; he still is a gentleman after all. "Is there anything you need, Akihara-san?"

Akihara smiled at Oshitari seductively, "I can't wait to hear you sing later during Music Class."

Oshitari almost lost his composure as the thought of him singing for today's music class slipped his mind. The teacher had asked Oshitari to sing for today's music class for no apparent reason at all.

"Of course, Akihara-san. You should look forward to my performance." Oshitari gave her one of his flirtatious smirks before he walked away, leaving the girl in cloud nine.

Atobe fell in to step with Oshitari as they both made their way to the music room.

"You forgot that you were singing today, didn't you, Yuushi?" Atobe asked with arrogance lacing his every word, "Of course not, Atobe. How could I forget such an important event?" Oshitari replied with a small smile.

Atobe glanced at Oshitari, "What are you planning to sing, Yuushi?"

Oshitari smirked, "Why would I spoil the surprise, Atobe?"

The two then entered the Music Room and sat down their respective seats. The teacher came in a little while after and the necessary greetings were made. Reminders were then told before the teacher clasped her hands together and a smile appeared on her face, "Well then, last week, I've asked a classmate of yours to present a song to us. Oshitari-kun, please come here in front."

Excited squeals erupted around the room as the girls had hearts for eyes, "Kyaaaaaaaaa~ Oshitari-sama!!!!"

Oshitari gave a small smirk making them squeal even more. He then sat on the piano bench and waited as the teacher calmed the girls down, as soon as it was to a minimum level, he began playing a melody.

-.-.-.-

"Damn it, why did they have to ask me to do this stupid thing?" Ryoma cursed under her breath as she got down from the bus.

_Hiding from the rain and snow  
Trying to forget but I won't let go  
Looking at a crowded street  
Listening to my own heart beat_

"Saying that I'm the least hostile. Ch'yeah right." She scoffed as she continued walking towards a school to hand over a parchment to the manager of the tennis club. She placed her hand in her pocket as she entered the huge school, '_Now where am I supposed to find that Monkey King? This school is freaking huge, damnit!'_ with a sigh, she began to wander down the halls, receiving wary glances from the students as they eyes her uniform.

_So many people all around the world  
Tell me where do I find someone like you girl_

Oshitari played on like as if he didn't have an audience, he could feel his heart lighten as he let out its burden through this simple song. '_What a special girl you are, Ryoma.'_

His fingers danced on the piano's keyboard and his voice sent chills down the girls' spines who looked ready to devour Oshitari whole.

_Take me to your heart take me to your soul  
Give me your hand before I'm old  
Show me what love is - haven't got a clue  
Show me that wonders can be true_

Atobe felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he easily got it out and read the 2 text messages it contained which brought a smirk on his features.

'_How convenient._'

_Atobe, I sent Echizen to your school to give you the parchment you've asked for. _

_Tezuka_

_Monkey King, where the hell are you right now? This freaking school is huge!_

_They say nothing lasts forever  
We're only here today  
Love is now or never  
Bring me far away_

Ryoma read the text message she just received from her _dear_ cousin.

_3rd floor, right wing 2__nd__ door on your right. Hurry up, brat._

_Take me to your heart take me to your soul  
Give me your hand and hold me_

_Show me what love is - be my guiding star  
It's easy take me to your heart_

Reaching the 3rd floor, she couldn't help but admire the soft melody playing, she walked on and found out that Atobe was in the Music Room. '_I wonder who's playing?'_

A small smile graced her lips, '_It's such a nice song.'_

_Standing on a mountain high  
Looking at the moon through a clear blue sky  
I should go and see some friends  
But they don't really comprehend_

Atobe could already see Ryoma's form just outside the door and couldn't help but smirk at her surprised reaction upon seeing Oshitari playing.

'_Like what you see, cousin dear?'_

_Don't need too much talking without saying anything  
All I need is someone who makes me wanna sing_

His eyes were closed as he felt the music overpower him, '_It's been such a long time since I've felt this way._'

The teacher had a small smile on her face and then she noticed the small figure by the door.

_Take me to your heart take me to your soul  
Give me your hand before I'm old  
Show me what love is - haven't got a clue  
Show me that wonders can be true_

"Can I do anything for you?" Ryoma snapped out of her trance, she looked up and realized that it was their teacher and she lowered her voice as not to disturb Oshitari's playing.

Ryoma gave her the parchment, "Please hand it over to Atobe-san." She said in an equally small voice.

_They say nothing lasts forever  
We're only here today  
Love is now or never  
Bring me far away_

Oshitari opened his eyes just in time to see their teacher close the door and smiled at him which brought back a question he wanted to be answered.

'_Why did she let me play?'_

_Take me to your heart take me to your soul  
Give me your hand and hold me  
Show me what love is - be my guiding star  
It's easy take me to your heart_

Ryoma walked blindly down the hallway and made her way out of the school.

'_He looked so peaceful._' She thought to herself.

'_It's like as if he's singing from his heart._'

_Take me to your heart take me to your soul  
Give me your hand and hold me  
Show me what love is - be my guiding star  
It's easy take me to your heart_

Squeals and applauses erupted in the room as Oshitari hit the last key of the song.

"That was a wonderful performance, Oshitari-san. Thank you for sharing your talent." Their teacher silenced the class down as Oshitari made his way back to her seat.

"Now you might all be wondering why I asked Oshitari-san to perform for us." The students looked at each other and you could hear some murmuring, "The reason is simple, actually. I was asked to form one band which will represent our school for a competition. This is to show that we also have talents. The competition will be held a month from now and it will be held at the Atobe Mansion, courtesy of our very own, Atobe Keigo."

Atobe flipped his hair as the students applauded and excitedly planned of their own bands. Oshitari gave Atobe a wary look, "I got the feeling that you were somehow involved with that."

"Oh, Atobe-san, before I forget, I was asked to give this to you by a student from another school. Judging by the uniform, it must've been Seigaku."

At the mention of the school's name, the room fell silent as Seigaku was their opponent this coming Friday, the teacher who was oblivious to the sudden change in temperature added cheerfully, "And what a cute and polite boy he was. He's so small that if he wasn't wearing the boy's uniform, he could easily pass off as a girl."

Atobe didn't show it but inside, he was laughing his ass off, '_Wait til Ryoma hears of this!'_

Oshitari stiffened in his seat, '_Could that have been Ryoma?'_

-.-.-.-

"I'm home!" Ryoma called out tiredly as she left her shoe on the entrance and went up the stairs to her room, "Ryoma-chan, dinner will be at 7!" Nanako called out from the kitchen and Ryoma shouted a 'Hai' from inside her room.

Ryoma changed out of her boy clothes and took off her wig. "Ah, what a tiring day."

Nanako hummed as she prepared the food, the door opened and she took a peek to see who it was, "Oh, Rinko-baachan, welcome back." Rinko gave a small smile at her niece, "Do you need some help, Nanako?" Nanako shook her head, "Thank you, but I'm doing fine."

Rinko was about to go upstairs when the doorbell rang once more, she opened the door which revealed Momo, Eiji, Oishi, Tezuka and Fuji. "Good evening, Echizen-san, we would like to hand this over to Echizen since he left it at school." Tezuka spoke politely.

Rinko gave them a warm smile, "Please do come in and take a seat first." The regulars did what they were told and sat on the living room sofas.

"Ryoma dear, come down this instant!" Rinko called out to her daughter, she then turned to the Regulars, "I'm sorry if my dear child hassled you." The Regulars gave a smile, "Nya, it's no problem, Echizen-san! Ochibi is just forgetful, nya!" Eiji grinned.

"What is it, mom?" surprisingly, the voice sounded like it belonged to a girl, "If anything's broken, I swear it was not Karupin's fault, it was – oh shit."

Ryoma stopped at the middle of the stairs as the Regulars eyes widened as they say a very female Ryoma wearing a black and pink hoodie over a black tank top and a black pleated mini skirt and knee-length black and pink striped socks. Her long hair was tied up to a high ponytail and several strands of hair framed her face.

"Uhm… I'll go get my….brother." just as Ryoma was about to go up the stairs, her mother's voice stopped her.

"Ryoma, dear, where are you going?" Rinko's voice became steely and it scared the hell out of Ryoma.

With a sigh, she went down the stairs and faced her senpais who looked like goldfishes, except for Fuji who already knew and Tezuka whose eyes were just as wide as platters.

"Hey." Was all Ryoma managed to say before all hell broke loose.

* * *

I really and sincerely apologize for the long delay. I also apologize for the cliffhanger. Please do review, suggestions are welcome. And to those who can suggest nice songs, I shall thank you in advance.

I need more songs for Oshitari since it's kind of hard matching a song with him.

And once more, I shall ask you to review. :)


	5. Reflection

Sorry for the wait! Thank you for the reviews and to those who gave suggestions for future scenarios.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Prince of Tennis nor do I own the song _**Reflection **_by _Christina Aguilera_.

Sitting cross-legged on the loveseat was the almighty Atobe Keigo. His eyes ran through the paper which contained Ryoma's bio data, the Tennis Association's Rules and Guidelines and also a photocopy of the Principal's note regarding one Echizen Ryoma.

On the bio data, under gender, Ryoma had placed _Female_ which meant the principal and the staff knew of her real gender. '_But if that is so, why wasn't she revealed earlier?'_

Atobe's attention then shifted towards the photocopy as he read the note.

_Echizen Ryoma wants to pose a boy upon entering Seishun Gakuen because she wanted to join the Boys' Tennis team rather than the Girls' saying that the Boys' was obviously stronger than the girls. Although I was a bit hesitant at first, her parents made a compromise that if ever the tennis team had already found out, then they would give the 'go' signal for me to reveal the truth. The staff has no idea about this to protect Echizen-san for there are some teachers who – for lack of better words – can't keep their mouths shut. _

Atobe had taken note of the number of erasures that the principal had done, letting him get the idea that this might've been a hard one to write and he was probably lax since this was a very private document that was meant for the principal's eyes _only_. Atobe hummed to himself, '_Inui did a very good job.'_ He stood up from his seat and sat in front of his computer as he himself began some research.

It was about time that he helped his dear cousin.

* * *

"Hey." Ryoma managed to say to her dumbfounded teammates.

"Ochibi?!!" was all Eiji managed to exclaim. Even he was smart enough to put two and two together. That the _Prince_ that they all loved and adored was actually a _Princess_. Conflicting emotions could be seen in their eyes. Emotions of betrayal. She didn't trust them enough to tell them about her secret. Disbelief that she actually managed to hide under their noses all this time. Awe, since she managed to defeat the opponents thrown her way and that she managed to par up to them when it came to physical exercises. All in all, they didn't know what to feel, what to expect or even how to react.

Momo, who had been her best friend, felt that his throat had gone dry and managed to say only a single word that shook Ryoma to the core, "Why?"

Ryoma stood on the steps, her hand shaking a bit as its grip tightened on the railing. "I…. I can explain, you guys."

Seeing the conflicting emotions in their eyes, Ryoma doubted that they'd find her reason humorous. Her eyes met with Fuji's for a brief moment, then finally to her mother. '_She never wanted me to pretend in the first place…_' then once again, her eyes moved towards her teammates, '_I… I owe them the truth… I… I'm scared…_' Ryoma felt like breaking down then and there but she stood her ground.

"I just wanted people to take me seriously." she blurted out, "I… I've seen the performance of the girl's tennis team in Seigaku and yes, they're good, but not as good as you guys. I mean… it's always the boys who took their training seriously, half of the population in the Girls' Tennis team are in it only to ogle at you guys, who would want to be in that kind of environment?" Ryoma went down the stairs completely and looked at each of them in the eyes, _'They don't trust me anymore.'_ she realized.

"You could've trusted us more, Echizen." Tezuka's monotonous voice ended the short moment of silence, "We're teammates. If you don't trust us, how do you expect us to trust you?"

Ryoma felt stupid, '_Damnit. Damnit._' her hands curled up into fists on her sides, "Then you'd be treating me differently!" she stomped her feet, a childish act she never managed to get rid of.

"How do you think that this way would be any different?" Tezuka's voice felt cold as he spoke to her, "It would've been better if you'd told us to your own accord but you hid the truth from us."

"Was it fun, Echizen?" this time, it was Momo who spoke up.

"Was it fun being able to play with us? Was there a rush of thrill as you tried to keep the truth from us for a very long time? When were you planning on telling us, huh, Echizen?"

Eiji's gaze on her was that of disappointment, "It hurts, Ochibi… you don't trust your senpai-tachi."

Fuji could feel sympathy for the girl, "Just let it go, guys. Ryoma only want - "

"No." Ryoma cut Fuji off, "I don't need you to back me up, Fuji-_senpai_. I can handle this on my own." Ryoma glared at Fuji with her sharp eyes, '_I don't need your help now, bastard.'_

"We're sorry, Echizen," Oishi looked at her with tender eyes, "but as of now… we're really unsure of how to react. There are still other people out there who thinks that you're a boy and they need to know sooner or later the truth. And trust me that they'd rather know it from you."

Ryoma shifted her gaze towards the floor and took a step back. "Well, if that's all you wanted to say, senpai-tachi, you may take your leave." Ryoma looked up and let a small smile linger on her face, "Thank you for all the trouble you went through for me." She slowly made her way up the stairs as silent tears ran down from her golden eyes.

As soon as she entered her room, she locked the door behind her and slid down the floor, hugging her knees as she tried to muffle her sobs. Karupin pawed her master gently before curling up beside her.

* * *

Atobe Keigo leaned back his chair as he flipped through papers making sure he didn't miss a thing. Three more days and the tournament will start and he still needed to make sure that his cousin won't be disqualified. Rubbing his forehead, he flipped his phone open and dialed a number.

"_Alisa Harrington speaking, who is this please?"_ a voice answered from the other line in English.

"_Miss Harrington, this is Atobe Kiego." _

Atobe could already feel himself being victorious in helping his cousin as a smirk made its way to his face.

* * *

Ryoma was in her room leaning against the headboard of her bed and mindlessly played with her hair. She had skipped dinner and locked herself in her room together with Karupin who was staring at her master with sad eyes.

Letting out a sigh, Ryoma got down from her bed and stood in front of her mirror. Reaching out her right hand towards the reflection on the mirror, '_We look so much the same…'_ she silently thought to herself. She hummed a tune and sang to herself silently with a small sad smile.

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me_

"Eh? Is that a transfer student?"

"Wow, she's cute!"

"I think I've seen her before…"

"She looks so familiar…"

"Damn. She's hot!"

_Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
_

Walking down the hallway, Ryoma entered her room and continued to ignore all the whispers behind her. She was now wearing the girls' school uniform after much persuasion from her mother. Though she was hesitant to go to school after yesterday's incident she realized that if she really wanted things to be clear, she better explain it to them well.

_Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart_

Horio then approached her with a boastful look and huffed his chest, "Hello there! You're a new student right? My name is Satoshi Horio and I have two years of tennis experience! What's your name?"

Giving Horio an incredulous look, she said one thing that made the whole class' jaw drop.

"Echizen Ryoma."

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
_

_Lunch Time_

Ryoma felt herself getting cold as her fingers touched the cold doorknob that led towards the rooftop. She knew the regulars were going to be there since she sent them – much to her embarrassment – love letters. '_I can do this. I can do this._'

After turning the doorknob and taking a step forward, she could see that all eyes were on her. It was deadly silent and she wanted to break it so much. She could see how Eiji was resisting the urge the glomp her right then and there.

She took closed the door and took another step forward before bowing down. Her long hair cascaded down along with her head. Her hands rested on her knees and she shut her eyes close.

"Senpai-tachi, I'm sorry!" she didn't straighten herself as she continued, "I know you might all think that I don't trust you but the truth is I really do and I was just scared of what might happen. You might not take me seriously anymore and I don't want to be kicked out of the team!

_I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
_

I know that I've made you all hate me but I understand that and I can take it if people hate me but I don't think I might be able to handle it if you guys are the ones hating me. I don't know why but it just hurts so much to know that you hate me and I don't know why I'm scared to lose you!" tears steadily dropped on the floor, "I…I would understand if - "

"Echizen, get a hold of yourself!" Tezuka's voice reached her ears which shocked her, she looked up, her tears blurring her vision, "H – huh?"

'_Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong? Oh no, what if they really do hate me?'_

_But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
_

"Ochibi-chan nya~!!!" Eiji took a huge leap and glomped her, rubbing his cheeks with hers, "I forgive Ochibi, nya." Eiji gave him a huge smile and she couldn't help but smile a bit herself, a tall shadow was then in front of her, she looked up and realized that it was Tezuka, "You are – huh?"

Ryoma's arms were around Tezuka's waist as more tears ran down her cheeks, she buried her head on Tezuka's stomach and nodded, "I know, I know! I'm Seigaku's … pillar of support!"

Relief ran through Ryoma's body and she could only care less that she was hugging her ex-boyfriend's boyfriend. "Thank you, buchuo… thank you so much!"

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
_

Ryoma pulled away from her captain who had a shocked look on his face.

"Well, I already had a hunch that you were a girl since there's always a time in a month when you'd wear black shorts and your temper is shorter than normal." Inui's said more to himself, "And add in the fact that you're shorter than an average boy your age should be though you've been drinking two bottles of milk a day, it seems like they helped in developing your breasts – ouch!"

Inui stopped talking as Ryoma kicked his shin with a red face, both from embarrassment and anger, "Shut up, Inui-senpai!"

"I lost to a girl…" Kaidoh told himself in a small voice as realization hit him.

Momo laughed at his rival, "You sure did, mamushi!"

_Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
_

"You lost to me too, Momo-chan-senpai." Ryoma said in a teasing tone which made Momo sputter incoherent nonsense.

"Speaking of tennis," Oishi looked at Tezuka with an inquiring look, "What do we do about Ryoma's predicament? Our game against Hyotei is now only 2 days away."

_There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why  
_

"We can find a way, Tezuka." Fuji said, giving Ryoma a glance, "We can ask for Ryuuzaki-sensei's help."

Ryoma looked doubtful, "In such a small period of time… is it even possible?"

"Nya~ Ochibi can continue to pretend to be a boy until this Saturday!" Eiji said with a grin.

The warning bell then rang signaling that there was only 5 minutes before classes would continue.

"Well, this is another problem huh." Taka said while scratching his head.

Ryoma bit her lower lip, "I'll try to figure something out… somehow."

_Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
_

"Here are some print-outs." Oshitari lazily handed over a short folder to Atobe who was about to close his locker. Receiving the folder, he momentarily opened it and examined it for a brief moment. Oshitari leaned back against the lockers and ran a hand through his hair as he waited for Atobe's reaction.

"Ahn? There is no specific rule. And with my reputation, I can easily work on this." a smirk was evident on Atobe's face.

"But when you'd speak in behalf of Ryoma, wouldn't it be suspicious especially to those who are unaware that you are relatives?" Atobe gave Oshitari a look, "'The great Atobe Keigo, helping their competitor just so she won't be disqualified_._' That'd be the perfect headline for any magazine."

* * *

Ryoma's face nearly split in two as he entered her house, "Tadaima!"

Peeking out from the kitchen, Nanako gave her cousin a strange look, "Okaeri, Ryoma-chan. You look happy, did something good happen today?"

_I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

"The regulars forgave me, Nanako-chan! Although it was still kind of weird when Momo-chan-senpai was hesitating to put me in a headlock after finding out that I was s girl, but it feels so good that they now know." Ryoma gushed out as she crashed on the couch. Nanako couldn't help but feel happy for her cousin. It's been almost 3 years since she saw that kind of smile on her cousin's face.

'_Time flies, huh._'

Nanako went back in the kitchen, tailed by Ryoma who put on a spare apron. Giving Ryoma a strange look earned her a grin, "It's been a while sine I put my culinary skills to use. I don't want to get rusty."

"Thank you then, Ryoma-chan."

They worked silently as Ryoma began making dessert. It was just a simple Blueberry Cheesecake but she placed all her heart into it since it has been a long time since she touched a single kitchen equipment.

* * *

"Ara? Blueberry cheesecake!" Nanjiro immediately grabbed a large slice of the cake before digging in, "I didn't know you knew how to make this Nanako-chan." Rinko commented as she also grabbed a slice of the cake.

Nanako gave them a smile, "It wasn't me, oba-san. Ryoma-chan made that cake."

Rinko turned to Ryoma who was silently eating her cake with a small smile on her face, seemingly in different world.

'_Opening up did you good, didn't it, Ryo-chan?_' Rinko thought to herself with a smile as she reprimanded her husband's lack of table etiquette.

After dinner was finished, Ryoma had went up to her room and finished all her assignments. Sitting down on the floor as she scratched Karupin's soft spot, which was just behind her ear, she hummed to herself.

"If it feels this good to be accepted as who I am, Karu-chan, I should've done this a long time ago, ne?"

Karupin merely gave a meow of approval. Karupin was now happy that her mistress was back to normal. Her happy-go-lucky, cocky mistress.

* * *

"Atobe-san, phone call for you." a maid knocked on Atobe's door while holding a wireless phone on a small red pillow.

The door opened and Atobe answered the call, "Atobe Keigo, speaking."

"_I've dug out some. Expect me there in 2 days time."_

Atobe could only raise a brow at the abrupt phone call before handing the phone back to the maid who bowed down before walking away.

'_I might not be defending her after all._'

Atobe gave a wary look at the computer screen which revealed a grinning black-haired girl with emerald tints to her hair, an article was beside her picture. He closed the window only to reveal another window which was that of a blond haired girl with cerulean blue eyes smiling at the camera. Atobe gave the girl one last look before closing the window and shutting his computer down.

* * *

It's not the best chapter I know and sorry. But I did my best to come up with ideas and I was having a debate with myself about which song would fit perfectly for this chapter. Then I decided to put the other to use on another chapter since I already have a scene in mind. Heheh. Anyways, this is chapter 5 and I hope you liked it.

I updated earlier than expected since I am going out of town and I have no other time to update this. So please don't forget to review!

Oh and thank you for all those who reviewed the previous chapter, you guys keep me alive.

~MysticBlood


End file.
